El diario de Maka
by dolly giirl
Summary: Siempre me he arrepentido de leer pero...con el diario de Maka no


Hi, hi, como les va? Mal, jaja ok no, bueno este es un one-short, jeje me pareció divertido al principio por que bueno es historia fue real solo la adapte a los personajes y…mejor dejo de joderos valeee?

* * *

**El diario de Maka.**

Soul.

Baka Maka, haz esto, haz el otro, y yo, como idiota le digo si y si, la odio, que responsabilidad tengo yo de que ella se haya lastimado el tobillo, vale, vale, yo deje el tubo tirado pero por que la muy idiota no se fija por donde va.

Ahora toda enyesada, no es capaz de hacer nada, llevo dos días comiendo el asqueroso pescado de Blair y creo que Maka se da cuenta por que la fulmino con la mirada, no la compadezco, ella me esta haciendo sufrir más que yo a ella.

Ahora soy el sirviente de la casa, Blair se fue a trabajar al cabaret y Maka esta sentadita en el sillón, pero yo no… estoy aquí con una cubeta de agua, una escoba, un trapeador y unos cuantos trapos.

Yo no puedo hacer esto no es para sujetos _cool_ como yo, solo falta que Maka me ponga un maid, me tendré que conformar, no puedo obligar a pararse a Maka.

-Soul-me grito Maka desde la sala.

-¡¿Que?-grite enojado, me molestaba que a los 5 minutos de que me diera una tarea nueva sin quisiera haber hecho la otra, no podía hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor ven-me dijo ella con tranquilidad, me dirigí a la sala y casi me desmayo de ver a Maka, estaba sola vestida con un camisón transparente, sentí como algo escurría de mi nariz.

-m-maka ponte algo-dije yo saliendo de la sala, para limpiarme la nariz, a los pocos minutos Maka me volvió a llamar, ya traía algo un poco más decente.

-¿me-me podrías bañar?, no puedo yo sola con el yeso-me dijo ella poniéndose de un color rojo intenso, supongo que debí haber sonreído arrogantemente por que no paso mas de un minuto cuando yo estaba medio inconsciente con un agujero en mi cabeza.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-grito y se fue cojeando al baño haciendo un ruido insoportable con su yeso.

Me metí a la habitación de Maka, estaba muy desordenada cosa que a ella le molestaba pero con el yeso no iba a poder hacer nada.

Decidí hacer mi buena acción del día y comencé a ordenar poco a poco sus cosas, la ropa sucia en su lugar y la limpia en el closet.

Abrí un cajón, luego otro, ¿Dónde iban sus malditas calcetas? Abrí de un tirón otro cajón y sonreí pervertida mente, era el cajón de ropa interior, casi me rio al ver las bragas de Maka, jaja que chica de 16 años usaba bragas de gatitos y conejos.

Al fondo había una bolsa negra, me dio curiosidad ya que ¿Qué podría tener ahí maka?, toma la bolsa y sin ninguna precaución la abrí.

Dentro había una libretita color verde, con la cara de maka en la portado, ella sonreía y se veía bonita con el vestido blanco que traía.

Tome la libreta me parecía curioso ¿Por qué Maka escondería esa libretita? Si ella salía del baño y descubría que había tomado su secretito seguro me mataba, hay que ser inteligentes y huir.

Salí de ahí a toda prisa, llegue a mi cuarto e inmediatamente me eche en la cama.

La libreta era mas bonita de cerca ¿o lo que la hacia más bonita era Maka? La verdad no importaba, me disponía a abrirla cuando note que la libretita traía un candadito, de esos que basta con meterles un palillo para que se abran.

Tome un lápiz de mi escritorio y lo metí en la ranurita con un pequeño clic se abrió.

La libreta se abrí, dejándome entrever unas preciosas páginas escritas con una muy legible letra, de maka, pensé y comencé a leer (con toda la flojera del mundo).

_Hola, me llamo Maka Albarn, hace solo unos días Tsubaki _

_En mi cumpleaños me regalo un diario, me pareció estúpido al principio_

_Ya nadie usa los diarios pero no me pareció bien no usar el regalo de Tsubaki_

_Así que ahora empezare a escribir de mi vida aquí en esta pequeña libretita._

Ahí terminaba el primer escrito hecho por Maka, así que este era su diario, que interesante el diario de Maka.

Casi me rio, yo jamás hubiera pensad que una mujer tan cuerda y aburrida como maka escribiría un diario pero yo soy yo, volví mi vista al diario y leí una nueva hoja.

_Día 18 del presente mes 2011_

_Hola, soy yo, bueno hoy mi papá empezó a fastidiarme otra vez con lo de_

"_no debes dejar que Soul viva contigo" _

_Y esas cosas, de hecho me hizo reflexionar un poco, es raro que viva con el cuando_

_En realidad no lo aguanto ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insoportable?_

_Día 20 del presente mes 2011._

_Volví a estar con Soul en mi casa, últimamente nos llevamos un poco mejor_

_Supongo que es por la monotonía de los días, me parece un poco aburrido estar_

_Con el sin pelearnos, apenas llevamos dos días sin pelearnos y ya me he aburrido_

_¿Será que me gustan las peleas con Soul?_

Sonreí ante aquellas palabras que había escrito al final a mi en lo personal me encantaba hacer de enojar a Maka, se veía tan endiabladamente adorable cuando inflaba sus moflete y ese pequeño rubor causado por la ira, era hermoso verla así.

_Dia 24 del presente mes 2011_

_Hoy es navidad, afuera cae la nieve suavemente forma pequeñas motas y montonsitos _

_En mi ventana, en mi cama hay 4 regalos, no nos alcanzó el dinero para poner un arbolito_

_Tenemos que ahorra, dejando eso de lado en mi cama aparecieron 4 regalos uno rojo, uno azul y otro amarillo y uno negro._

_Primero abrí el de color negro, dentro de la cajita venían 2 moños con unas calaveras en el centro _

_Estoy segura que fueron regalos de Kid, luego abrí el azul dentro había una foto enmarcado de Black Star con el pulgar arriba y una nota que decía "no olvides que soy tu dios", seguro era de B*S, luego abrí el amarillo, era un libro sobre cocina cortesía de Tsubaki, con las manos temblorosas abrí el rojo, dentro había simplemente un papel que decía "vale por un beso" seguro era de Soul, juro que jamás cobrare ese vale…o si._

El día de navidad jamás lo olvidare fue genial tenderles una emboscada a las chicas y bombardearlas con nieve, valió la pena ese mega-maka-chop.

Después de eso todas las paginas hablaban sobre algún cambio en la monótona vida de Maka, la mayoría hablaba sobre la escuela, aunque nadie en el mundo lo crea Maka odia estudiar y hacer exámenes o eso dice su diario ahora pienso que ya es más normal.

_30 de abril 2012_

_Hola, ya es un poco tarde las 10:30 para ser exactos, hoy entre en la habitación de Soul_

_Él no estaba en casa y aproveche para buscar algo incriminatorio en su habitación_

_Busque en sus cajones y me encontré con sus boxers ERAN DE UN TAMAÑO ENORME me pregunto _

_Si así tendrá su…dejando eso de lado encontré algo aun más interesante debajo de su cama_

_En una maleta que creo que jamás la ha usado, dentro de esa maleta estaban unas revistas _

_Porno y ¡UN PAR DE MIS BRAGAS! Claro que se las quite pero me pareció un poco raro que_

_Las tuviera y mas junto a sus revistas porno, abrí una de aquellas revistas y me encontré con algo_

_Con lo que jamás hubiese sospechado de Soul, él es…un fan Loli! Es un pervertido y peor aun _

_Es un pedófilo, pero esto lo usare solo cuando el haga algo tan malo…o cuando yo quiera que haga _

_Algo malo._

Al ver esto casi me voy de espaldas Maka había descubierto mi secreto de ser un fan loli, lo había llevado en secreto y llega ell y lo arruina y lo de las bragas…no tengo que decir nada en mi defensa, en un arranque se las robe.

Leí un poco más pero nada interesante me pare en seco cuando vi una hoja llena de corazones.

_14 de febrero del 2012_

_Hola, humm estoy un poco avergonzada, hoy…recibí mi primer beso _

_El 14 de febrero, me lo dio mi mejor amigo Death the Kid mi rostro ahh y sus labios_

_Sobre los míos, un pequeño suspiro, sus ojos que parecían oro derretido, creo que…_

_Me estoy ruborizando ahora, tengo tanto calor…quiero más de eso….creo que estoy_

_Enamorada de Kid!_

Casi me atraganto al lee eso yo había decidido ser el primer beso de Maka y ahora… estoy seguro de que hubiera ido a matar a kid si no hubiera sido por lo que leí abajo

_20 de marzo 2012._

_Hola, Kid y yo hemos terminado seguro no te conté mucho de nuestra relación, ni siquiera _

_Te había dicho que teníamos una relación ya no importa ya que…_

_En los últimos días con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca me zafe de Soul y…Kid y yo nos estábamos_

_Estado viendo en secreto, yo llegaba y el me besaba siempre con la misma_

_Cosa, kid tiene miedo de que Soul no acepte nuestra relación, no entiendo porque le habría de _

_Molestar a Soul él es solo un amigo, yo no pienso esconderme así que termine_

_Con el de manera definitiva, de todas maneras lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado jamás._

_21 de Marzo del 2012._

_Tengo miedo, ya no quiero engañarme, sé que estoy enamorada de Soul_

_Siempre lo he sabido fingir lo contrario no cambiara mis sentimientos por el_

_Lo amo más que a mi vida más de lo que eh amado a alguien, pero…_

_El no corresponde a mis sentimiento…no creo que lo haga jamás_

Unas gotas de agua estaban impresas y secas en el papel seguro eran lagrimas de Maka_._

En el mismo instante en que cerré el diario Maka, entro a mi habitación y vio con horror que lo había leído.

-BAKA SOUL!-grito y ni su pie enyesado me salo de recibir un Maka-chop, pero cuando caía inconsciente al piso me lleve de corbata a Maka.

Caí sobre ella, se veía tan frágil y pequeña.

-Tal vez no sea el primero…pero-dije yo y la bese con ternura guiándola, fue un beso tan maravilloso algo que jamás había experimentado con alguna otra me separe de ella y le susurre al oído-pero si el que más te ama.

* * *

AHHH! Que tal me quedo, si lo preguntan mee esforcé mucho, no es fácil ser hombre cuando eres mujer…bueno espero que les haya gustado no olviden sus reviews xao xao

***:*:*:*REVIEWS*:*:*:***


End file.
